Mon autre
by casiopee
Summary: Blair rencontre sa mère et une jeune femme au central, il profite de l'occasion pour les inviter à rester chez Jim sans savoir qu'entre amour et mystère, la vie n'est jamais facile. Une romance hétéro désolée pour les fans de slash JimBlair.
1. Révélations

Naomie débarqua au Central un matin de mars. Blair eut un sourire. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis six mois, depuis qu'elle savait pour Jim, depuis qu'il était devenu flic, enfin qu'il le devenait. Elle avait disparu en Afrique. Un franc sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit l'expression de Jim lorsque celui-ci releva la tête. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son ami fixait une silhouette derrière sa mère.

C'était une femme étrange, de longs cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules, son regard obsidienne se perdait dans le brouillard. Sa pose avait un rien de félin et sa bouche une moue moqueuse. Les yeux de Jim se lièrent aux siens, Blair les observait tandis que son coéquipier tentait en vain de sentir l'odeur de cette inconnue. Il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître pour être exact pourtant elle était envoûtante, douce, terriblement excitante en tout cas. Blair était plus qu'intrigué, car depuis l'affaire Alex Barnes, Jim avait mis un point d'honneur à éviter tout contact prolongé avec une femme et il fixait cette jeune fille depuis plus de dix minutes…

- Naomie, tu ne nous présentes pas ? Jim semblait enfin sorti de cette sorte de transe.

- Excuse-moi, j'oublie mes bonnes manières. Blair, mon fils. Kate Logan, une…

- Amie. Enchanté.

- Moi de même.

- Je voudrais pas jouer les emmerdeuses, mais on devrait filer si on veut se trouver un hôtel avant la nuit. Enfin surtout si Je veux me trouver un endroit où dormir.

- Jim…..

- Blair, je te vois venir. Son guide avait un éclat étrange au fond des yeux. Jim eut le vague sentiment qu'il devait se méfier et que ce qui allait suivre risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

- S'il te plait. Tu sais…Naomie interrompit son fils avant qu'il ne se lance dans une violente diatribe. Jim lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Blair, je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée.

Le regard de Naomie glissa sur la silhouette de Kate.

- Laisse, ça ira. Peu m'importe où je dors tant que ce n'est pas sous la pluie. J'y ai assez eu droit au Pérou.

Jim fut encore plus troublé. Il se concentra sur elle, uniquement sur elle. Son odeur, le rythme de son cœur, sa démarque féline s'inscrit en lui comme au fer rouge. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha d'elle et tendit la main pour la toucher. Quand le contact s'établit, il ferma les yeux, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

- Blair, Jim, que faites-vous encore ici ! Je croyais vous avoir envoyé en congé.

- On vous les enlève…Ne vous inquiétez pas. Naomie était joyeuse, son fils lui avait manqué et elle allait enfin pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Tant de secrets avaient pesé sur leurs âmes, le temps de la vérité était enfin venu.

Jim quant à lui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il se sentait étrangement bien, cela lui faisait presque peur. Après un dîner concocté par Naomie, il fut décidé que les deux femmes vivraient avec Blair et Jim pendant leurs petites « vacances » Vers 14h, Blair se rapprocha de Kate et Jim dut réprimer un mouvement insensé de jalousie. « Tu dérailles mon vieux. D'ailleurs elle est bien trop jeune pour toi. Oublie là. » Seulement voilà, il ne pouvait pas. Il sentait entre eux un lien. Un secret, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, son instinct l'avertissait que l'arrivée de Kate dans sa vie était tout sauf innocente…

Une routine s'installa et lorsque Jim reprit le travail, les deux femmes étaient toujours là. Aucun ne semblait vouloir changer cette situation et Kate se rapprochait de Blair. Leurs regards se faisaient complices comme s'ils étaient les seuls à connaître toutes les données d'une même équation.

_Flash-back_

Blair ressentait en la présence de Kate un intense sentiment de plénitude, comme si elle effaçait tout ses soucis. Il retournait le problème dans tous les sens, cherchait une réponse et il la trouva enfin lorsqu'un soir, la femme fixa sur lui son regard étrange. Il y vit des larmes rouge vermeil. Elle pleurait du sang…

- Mais que…

Kate posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chut…Je ne vous veux aucun mal ni à toi ni à Jim. J'ai sauvé la vie de ta mère car elle a libéré mon âme d'un fardeau très lourd. A travers elle, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'accepte qui je suis.

- …

- Je n'ai ni père ni mère. En réalité mon premier souvenir est celui d'un temple au Pérou. Je suis le fruit d'une expérience qui a mal tourné, effrayés par leurs découvertes, les scientifiques qui m'ont créée m'ont abandonnée dans la jungle. Je ne suis rien qu'un amas de matière qu'ils ont disposé à leur convenance. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'en me faisant naître, ils créeraient bien plus qu'un enfant.

- Ils ont fait en sorte que tu naisses ?

- Ils ont fait bien plus…Ils m'ont créée à partir de rien. Tu comprends ce que cela signifie ?

- Euh…non je suis un peu paumé là. Ils t'ont cloné ?

- Non…Ils ont reprogrammé l'ADN d'un jaguar pour le rendre humain. Tu comprends ?

- Donc, tu es un animal ?

- Oui et en même temps tellement plus…Tu vas comprendre…

_Fin du flash-back_

Blair était donc plus que perturbé par les révélations de l'amie de sa mère. Savoir qu'il abritait sous son toit une curiosité scientifique l'avait quelque peu effrayé surtout en voyant de quoi celle-ci était capable. Dans un sens il comprenait l'intérêt que lui portait Jim, elle lui ressemblait tellement. Son coté animal ressortait aussi vivement que chez lui et il s'étonnait de la maîtrise que Kate avait sur ses sens et ses instincts. En fait, il ignorait tout de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mais il avait un talent d'empathie tel qu'en la cotoyant elle lui ouvrit peu à peu les portes de son univers. Elle se montrait même très coopérative.

Kate mit vite à jour la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur Blair et cela devint un jeu entre eux. Dans ces moments elle semblait prête à lui bondir dessus. Au fond de ses yeux brillait une étincelle de sauvagerie. Blair se sentait comme une proie qui contemple sa propre mort et au lieu de sentir la peur monter en lui, c'était de la force qui l'envahissait. Elle le nourrissait de son énergie. Plus il y pensait et plus il croyait que c'était Incacha qui l'avait placé sur leurs chemins. Tout concordait : le Pérou, le jaguar, l'absence de souvenir, l'intérêt de Jim. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Blair s'amusait de ses réactions, la jalousie qu'il exhalait dès que quelqu'un posait des yeux trop intéressés sur Kate, le désir qu'il tentait bien mal de voiler, la peur parfois que ses yeux reflétait, s'il avait su que la jeune femme le voulait avec la même intensité, il aurait certainement sauté de joie. Mais voilà, Blair ne pouvait rien dire et surtout il avait peur du mal que pourrait faire Kate à Jim, quoique bien involontairement. Pour leur malheur à tous deux, elle ignorait tout des sentiments, son coté animal répondait aux sollicitations de Jim, mais son cœur était une forteresse intouchable.

Il sentait que Naomie cherchait à lui parler, mais il y avait tellement de secrets qui pesaient entre eux et pour être honnête il avait peur. Redevenu enfant, Naomie lui semblait une déesse qui pouvait le foudroyer à tout instant. Un seul regard et lui si volubile devenait muet. Il sentit un poids se poser à ses cotés sur le canapé.

- Maman ?

- Blair…Je crois que le moment de parler est venu…

Les heures s'écoulaient au rythme de la voix de Naomie. Son récit épouvanta Blair, le fit pleurer, aimer Kate, son regard azur était complètement perdu lorsque Naomie se tut enfin.

- Elle t'a sauvé. Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais, elle a toujours cru être un monstre, une anomalie. Lorsque ces gens sont venus m'enlever dans l'hôtel, ils venaient pour elle. Ils m'ont pris en supplément pour leurs « jeux ». J'ignore encore pourquoi elle a pris un tel risque afin de me sortir de cette prison. Parfois je me demande comment elle a pu survivre à tout cela. C'était tellement dur. J'avais tout le temps froid. On s'habitue à beaucoup de choses, mais à ça…non jamais…

- On s'habitue à tout Naomie, même à la douleur et à la torture. L'esprit se ferme, résiste et la vie continue. La douleur s'efface avec le temps.

- Kate ? Je suis désolée

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je lui avais déjà expliqué une partie de ce que je suis. Tu as bien fait de lui parler.

Il y avait de la reconnaissance dans le regard de sa mère, Blair vit aussi un intense soulagement. Il ne comprendrait certainement jamais ce qu'il y avait entre elles, tout comme elles ne sauraient jamais vraiment ce qui existait entre lui et Jim. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup…

- Hello, j'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Non pas vraiment…

Le regard de Jim suivit la silhouette de Kate qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- Y a quelqu'un d'autre qui veut un thé ?

- Moi je veux bien.

Dans la soirée…

- Que fais-tu de beau ?

- J'écris…

- Sur ?

- Ce sont des poèmes Blair.

- Oh…Je peux voir ? Il avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on a promis un cadeau.

- Je veux bien te lire un extrait, mais c'est quelque chose de privé, d'intime.

- Oh…dans ce cas.

- Et ça c'est quoi ?

- Mon livre. Je finis de corriger les fautes d'orthographe.

« les mystères de l'éternité » par K.Hell

- ouahhhh. C'est toi qui a écrit ses bouquins ? J'ai toute la collection

- Faut bien manger et écrire c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Et in peto elle rajouta : « ouais, tout à part tuer, manger, détruire et échaffauder des plans diaboliques… »

- Un autographe ?

- Tu es un gamin Blair. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Sa main prit le livre et elle le signa d'une main assurée, ajouta un ou deux commentaires et fut récompensé par un sourire de Blair et une grimace de Jim qui observait la scène.

- Tu es allée au Pérou, tu as rencontré beaucoup de gens là-bas ?

- Des tas. C'était éprouvant d'ailleurs, mais sublime. Jim écoutait la conversation sans toutefois en percevoir le double sens.

- Jim aussi est allé au Pérou.

Jim remercia son ami en silence. Il venait de le mener naturellement dans la conversation alors qu'ils auraient encore plus l'ignorer. Un signal rouge s'alluma dans le regard de Kate, attention terrain glissant.

- C'est exact.

- Une sacrée coincidence, non ?

- Oui. « Je n'aime déjà pas parler, mais là c'est pire. Je voudrais mais n'y parvient pas. »Il resta assis en silence, pendant que les deux autres discutaient à baton rompu. Il en profita pour détailler Kate, ébloui, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son visage. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Oui j'ai beaucoup aimé prendre contact avec les tribus du Pérou, en particulier les Chopecs. Ce sont des gens intéressants…Jim se réveilla soudain.

- Avez-vous vécu longtemps avec eux ? Blair l'encouragea du regard

- Quelques mois.

- Connaissez-vous Incacha ? Un long silence lui répondit. Kate se leva. Elle sortit sans un mot ni un regard.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Quel besoin as-tu eu de lui parler d'Incacha ? T'es malade ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est sorti tout seul.

- Bon faut voir le bon coté, au moins t'as eu une réaction.

- Ouais mais…

- Au fait comment ça se fait qu'elle te vousoie encore ? j'avais jamais remarqué. Jim haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée. Son regard était fermé. Il s'éloignait de Blair.

- Surement la différence d'âge. Tu l'intimides.

- Elle aurait peur de me parler ? il y avait de l'incertitude dans le regard de Jim.

- Ouais. Surement.

- Super ! Je comprendrai jamais les femmes.

- Et ça te perturbe ?

- Non. Enfin si. Grand chef, je n'arrive pas à me l'avouer à moi, alors t'en parler.

- Essaie…

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

- c'est de toi qu'elle est la plus proche. Tu es content ?

- et alors ?

- Alors il ne sert à rien d'en parler, je n'ai aucune chance. Blair eut un demi-sourire. Son ami était encore plus jaloux qu'il le pensait. D'ailleurs celui-ci était sorti en trombe et courrut jusqu'à l'épuisement.

- A l'aide ! C'était une voix de femme. Jim se dirigea aussitôt vers le bruit…


	2. rapprochement

Voilà la suite! en espérant que j'ai quelques lecteurs. ps: si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer certains trucs sur ce site. exemple: c quoi les stats? blocks?

et maintenant mes chouchous. place à l'histoire...

Le malfrat était seul contre une toute jeune femme. Il fondit sur lui et la bataille fit rage. Le voleur se retrouva au sol, inconscient, et Jim s'en tira avec une blessure légère au flanc. Ses muscles hurlaient de douleur, son épaule l'élançait en particulier. Il se laissa tomber au sol et reprit son souffle. La frustration toujours présente embrumait son esprit.

Ses collègues le trouvèrent ainsi, emmenèrent le voleur et prirent la déposition de la jeune Maria tandis qu'il rentrait lentement au loft, particulièrement abattu. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Des accusations envers Blair, quelle stupidité. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas les perdre. Il entendit le bruit familier de son break. Blair s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Monte, Jim obtempéra aussitôt.

Il grimaça en s'asseyant.

-Ca va pas ?

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-T'as une tête de déterré.

-Merci beaucoup. Tu me réconforte.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Ils montèrent les escaliers sans un mot de plus. Jim se figea au milieu de son ascension.

-Elles sont là ! Il courut malgré sa fatigue. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit Naomie assise au salon.

-Naomie, tu peux m'aider à porter les plats ? Kate sortit de la cuisine en sentant une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Heureusement que j'ai prévu large ! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir tout de suite. Vous ne deviez pas vous entraîner au central ?

Blair fit un petit sourire à Jim.

-Oui, mais j'ai changé d'avis…

-Ok ! Dans ce cas, Jim venez m'aider, profitons d'avoir un homme fort 'pour lui faire faire les corvées. Comme elle le lui demandait, Jim se saisit des plats et un élancement de douleur le foudroya. Son visage n'en laissa rien paraître, mais Kate rattrapa le plat quand Jim le lâcha soudainement.

-Je suis désolé. Je…

-Allez-vous asseoir. Je vais finir.

Blair parlait avec Naomis quand son coéquipier les rejoint.

-Tu me dis pourquoi ça ne va pas ?

-Mon épaule…

-Jim, Kate est une super masseuse, elle te soignera ça, je lui demande si tu veux.

-Non ça ira.

-Je suis douée pour quoi ?

-Les massages !

Kate eut un petit rire.

-C'est plutôt vrai. Pourquoi cette question, quelqu'un veut-il se faire masser ?

Blair poussa Jim qui murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible.

-Tu disais ?

-Mon épaule me fait mal.

-Mmm…occupons-nous de remplir nos estomacs et après je m'occuperai de ton épaule. Ça te va ?

Jim n'osait rien dire. « Elle m'a enfin tutoyé » Blair lui fit un petit signe de victoire. Le dîner fut une fêtes pour les sens de Jim. Les odeurs, les couleurs, les goûts l'enivraient. Il faillit zoner par deux fois. Plus le temps passait, plus il était tendu malgré les efforts de Blair pour détendre l'atmosphère. Son ami insista pour s'occuper de la vaisselle avec Naomie pour discuter soi-disant. Kate lui fit un léger clin d'œil. Les voir si complices dégrisa Jim.

-Viens…Kate lui tendit la main et désigna l'étage. Son air devait être comique car Kate eut un rire, léger et franc. Jim se rendit compte qu'il adorait l'entendre rire.

-Ne fais pas cette tête. Ta vertu ne risque rien ce soir.

La sentinelle se leva lentement tandis que Kate le suivait avec un petit pot de crème aux herbes. Il les sentait à distance.

-Enlève ton pull et allonge-toi.

Jim sentit sur lui un regard insistant. Il n'osait la regarder.

-Ne sois pas si tendu. Je ne te veux pas de mal, monsieur Muscle.

Sa voix contre son oreille le rassura, mais fit tout sauf le détendre. Il se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses sens perturbés. Une douce odeur les enveloppa. Sa main glissa autour de son propre poignet, remonta doucement, s'arrêta au pli du coude, caressant doucement la peau délicate. La sentinelle était calmée quand Kate atteignit son épaule. Ses mains massaient les muscles et sentit les nerfs déplacés qu'elle remit en place l'un après l'autre. Jim tressaillait sous ses mouvements. Il la sentit se déplacer derrière lui et le pousser doucement à se coucher. Il soupira quand elle se plaça au-dessus de lui et il lui abandonna le contrôle. Les mains câlines continuaient à voltiger dans son dos, chassant peu à peu les tensions et les douleurs de la vie quotidienne. Le policier, épuisé, se laissa dériver et s'endormit doucement. Kate quitta la chambre silencieusement et descendit rejoindre Blair à la cuisine.

-Alors ?

-Chut…il dort. Ce n'était que des nerfs déplacés. Rien d'irréparable. Je vais me coucher.

-Avec moi ?

-Pffff quand grandiras-tu ?

-Quand je ne pourrais plus embêter personne. Elle eut un sourire et alla se coucher. Blair la regarda s'en aller et sourit en pensant « ces deux-là va leur falloir un coup de main pour se trouver…Je pense savoir qui va m'aider… »

Fin en queue de poisson. Reviews ! suite dans deux semaines si j'ai au moins trois reviews. Sinon…je ne sais pas…aux calendes grecques ?


End file.
